Clay (A Balto Parody) Ending Title
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just the final song and all of the characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters from the movie Balto or the novel series The Wings of Fire, only the story. Balto and the characters of the franchise belongs to Universal Studios and The Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something. The dragons in this production will be wingless and the size of humans.

 **Clay Reach for the Light and Ending Credits**

A piano starts to play a soft melody as the wind blows. Spiritual music of a wind instrument blows twice.

 **Steve Winwood:** Deep in the night

The winds blow cold

In the streets of a foggy Nome at night, two figures make their way through. A two-brown colored Mudwing and a two-grey colored wolfdog make their way down the moonlit street. Clay and Balto walked side by side until they stopped on the race track. Once stopped they turned to face each other.

 **Clay (Voiced By Kevin Bacon) portraying Balto (Voiced By Kevin Bacon)**

 **Steve Winwood:** And in a heartbeat

The fear takes hold

Two new figures make their way through the nightly fog. A red and orange female Skywing and a red and white female husky made their way to the first two. When they reached them, Peril stood by Clay's side as Jenna stood beside Balto. Both girls did the same as Clay and Balto and faced the other.

 **Peril (Voiced By Bridget Fonda) portraying Jenna (Voiced By Bridget Fonda)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Deep in the storm

There's a place that's soft and still

Two avian figures flap their way down the track. A dark red pterosaur kaiju and a white goose stop flapping and come waddling next to the two females. Rodan and Boris smiled as they came to a stop next to Jenna and Peril. Like the other four, Rodan and Boris turned and faced each other.

 **Rodan (Voiced By Bob Hoskins) portraying Boris (Voiced By Bob Hoskins)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Where the road waits to be taken

If you only will

Four figures walk through the fog. Two white scaly creatures and two white furry ones. The two Goliath brothers walked on all fours as they walked side by side with the two polar bears. David, Thailog, Muk and Luk walked until they came to a stop by their respective 'uncles' with huge smiles on their faces.

 **David and Thailog (Voiced By Phil Collins) portraying Muk and Luk (Voiced By Phil Collins)**

 **Steve Winwood:** The voices inside you

Can lead your soul astray

Believe in what you dream

Four different sized shapes moved through the fog. A short pink Gronkle and a tall brown and white Deadly Natter with a small pink dog and a tall brown and white dog. Meatlug and Stormfly walked with Dixie and Stella as they walked behind the goose, the pterosaur kaiju, the two polar bears and the two Goliaths to stand behind Jenna and Peril.

 **Meatlug and Stormfly (Voiced By Sandra Searles Dickinson) portraying Dixie and Stella (Voiced By Sandra Searles Dickinson)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Don't turn away, Don't you turn away

Reach for the light

You might touch the sky

Six figures walked through the fog this time. A short Sandwing, a plump Seawing, and a tall Nightwing walked with a short light brown dog, a plump dark brown dog, and a lean yellow-furred dog. Qibli, Riptide and Deathbringer walked with the sled dogs Nikki, Kaltag and Star. All six walked down the track and past all the others. When they were past Clay and Balto, the three members of their respective teams stood by their heroes while facing their counterparts.

 **Riptide (Voiced by Jack Angel) portraying Nikki (Voiced By Jack Angel)**

 **Deathbringer (Voiced By Danny Mann) portraying Kaltag (Voiced By Danny Mann)**

 **Qibli (Voiced By Robby Rist) portraying Star (Voiced By Robby Rist)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Stand on the mountaintop

And see yourself flying

Reach for the light

To capture a star

Come out of the darkness

And find out, Who you are

Two shapes slowly made their way through the fog. An old Seawing and an old St. Bernard walked with age and wisdom in their steps as they approached the gathering group of characters. Webs and Doc stopped beside the Goliaths and polar bears and faced each other.

Spiritual Music kept playing on the wind as the spirits' song continued…

 **Webs (Voiced By Donald Sinden) portraying Doc (Voiced By Donald Sinden)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Somewhere in time

The truth shines through

And the spirit knows

What it has to do

Another two figures appeared from the fog. A black and white malamute and a black and white Skywing, whose scales fell off to reveal a more reddish dragon underneath. Steele and Flame kept their heads up high as they stopped next to Webs and Doc.

 **Flame (Voiced By Jim Cummings) portraying Steele (Voiced By Jim Cummings)**

 **Steve Winwood:** Somewhere in you

There's a power with no name

It can rise to meet the moment

And burn like a flame

Only one silhouette emerged from the fog this time. A little girl with red hair with a musher's cap walked down the track. Both sides of dogs and dragons watched as she walked by them. Rosy stopped to look at both Balto and Clay with a smile. They whole-heartedly returned her smile as the moved closer to the child as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around both of their heads. In a friendly manner, the three embraced each other. Jenna and Peril didn't hesitate and joined in the hug.

 **Rosy (Voiced By Juliette Brewer)**

 **Steve Winwood:** And you can be stronger

Than any fear you know

Hold on to what you see

Don't let it go, Don't you let it go

After letting up on their embrace: Rosy, Balto, Clay and all the others began to move off the track. Clay and Balto took the lead with Rosy, Jenna and Peril behind them as they led everyone out of the town. They walked past the darkened buildings.

 **Steve Winwood:** Reach for the light

You might touch the sky

The group of mixed creatures soon stepped out of the town of Nome. They continued to walk as the fog disappeared into the night. The group followed Balto and Clay towards the ocean.

Stand on the mountaintop

And see yourself flying

Reach for the light

To capture a star

Come out of the darkness

And find out, Who you

As they made their way to the beach the spiritual music started to intensify. Clay, Peril and the other dragons started to get bigger and wings started to emerge from their backs. David, Thailog and Rodan took their own changes too. All three started grow bigger, and Rodan's feather finger like appendages started to turn back into more bat-like.

 **Steve Winwood:** There's no turning back

And you destiny is calling

Listen to the thunder

And let your heart break free

The music intensified even more as the group came closer to the beach. The dragon's bodies started get longer and more muscled as they walk. The dogs, goose and bears can only look in awe at the sight beside them. Clay and the other dragons started to test out their returned wings by gently flapping them. Rodan did the same as he and the dragons made sure not to flap them too hard, for fearing that they could hurt their friends.

 **Steve Winwood:** Reach for the light

 **Children's Chorus:** Reach for the light

You might touch the sky

 **Steve Winwood:** Stand on the mountaintop

 **Children's Chorus:** Stand on the mountaintop

And see yourself flying

See yourself flying

Reach for the light

To capture a star

 **Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:** Come out of the darkness

And find out, who you

The dragons, Goliaths and Rodan had grown to their original size by the time they made it to the beach. So not to step on anyone, Rodan gently took to the air and flew above them. The group stopped at the edge of beach. Clay and the other gentle giants moved to where the water splashed against the shore and turned to Balto, Jenna, Rosy and everyone else.

Reach for the light

You might touch the sky

 **Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:** Stand on the mountaintop

And see yourself flying

Reach for the light

To capture a star

Come out of the darkness

And find out, Who you are

Clay moved closer to Rosy and rubbed his bigger head up against her, making her smile and wrap her small arms around his now big neck. When she moved away from him, Clay looked to Balto. They both smiled and nodded to each other. Clay backed away from them and walked back to others of his side and looked to each of them. Clay, the other dragons and Rodan opened their wings up. David and Thailog climbed up the pterosaur kaiju's back and gently held on to whatever holds they could find. Clay takes one last look towards the heroes of Nome with a smile. Then without anything else, the dragons and the kaiju shot up into the sky. As they circled over Balto and his friends, a giant white portal opened up over the frozen ocean. All the giant flyers angled themselves towards the portal. The dragons and Rodan, who had the Goliaths on his back, entered the portal and in a blinding flash, the portal was gone. Balto and the others only stood on the beach, watching the spot where the portal once was. Each of them had a smile on their face.

 **Steve Winwood:** Just

 **Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:** Just reach for the light

Author's Note: I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. Unfortunately, I must inform that there will be no sequel to this story, considering I couldn't find any one to play the parts of Balto's children and the other characters of the sequels. In this Ending Credits chapter I put the actual voices for Clay and the others since I don't really know what they would sound like, (No offense to Clay and those in this production). However, I actually did enjoy writing this one, and I believe that it is one of the greatest stories that I have written for the fanfiction world. And do not fret all you Balto fans, that I have a couple other Balto fanfictions out there and hope to have more soon. But I do hope that you read some of my other fanfiction stories.


End file.
